


Both Ways, Sometimes

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guns, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Tim Drake is Not Robin, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: A civilian makes a request of Red Robin.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Both Ways, Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Request prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

"Please," the boy said, walking forward with a confidence his wavering voice didn't reflect. "Please, don't. Don't do this."

Red Robin's eyes flicked to the side, barely seeing the child through the green haze all around him. The gun in his hand didn't waver. "What do you care." Batman hadn't cared, not enough. Why should he listen to some stranger, some child who had no idea what he'd done, what he'd gone through to get to this point?

"It's not right." The boy put himself between the gun and its target. "Not who you are."

"You don't know who I am."

Blue eyes hardened, staring directly into the bright green ones behind the mask. "I do, though," the boy said, and Red Robin… remembered those eyes, that gaze. Years younger, but just as determined, just as sure. "I do."

"What are you doing," Jason whispered, not sure who he was speaking to, himself or the boy.

"Returning a favor." The boy stepped forward, wrapping his hands around gauntleted ones, lowering the gun, clumsily guiding Jason's fingers through the motion of setting the safety. "Robin saved me once. Now I'm saving him."

"Bit late for that." Too little, too late. He couldn't take back what he'd already done, the crimes he'd committed, the pain he'd caused. Felt. Suffered through.

The boy stretched up on his toes, his mouth beside Jason's ear under the cowl. "I told someone, once, that Batman needs a Robin," he murmured. "They didn't listen, and now we're here. But I think it goes both ways, sometimes."

"Both ways?" Too late, too late. His heart seized and, for the first time in ages, the green began to fade from his vision. What had he done?

"Yeah. Batman needs a Robin, sure. But sometimes. Sometimes Robin needs Batman, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
